Age of the Void
by Mezazra
Summary: Peter Parker had saved the day. The problem was his reward. For his deeds he had been trapped in a place known as the Void for three years Earth time. In the Void however it was much much longer. Peter has been rescued but will Spider-Man ever return? Dc/Marvel crossover event.
1. Void Age

**While the story itself is not ready just yet i really want feedback on it's first chapter so here it is. i request that you please review it and leave plot suggestions on where it should head.**

**Now i know this isn't enough info here but trust me this story will be worth it.****So this story will be done in the same vein as Hunt for Spider-Man. Each chapter will be around one thousand words unless a specific chapter demands more. That said here we go. Void age.**

" The crime rate in our fair city of New York has been steadily on the rise for the past three years despite Superman's best efforts. Now who can we blame for this? That's right viewers SPIDER-MAN. That wall crawling menace attracted the attention of all sorts of freaks to this city and despite the fact that he's no longer even in our dimension they stayed. I'd like to take the time out to salute our men and women in uniform that protect this city every single day. I also would like to thank Silver Sable and her Wild Pack as well as the Sablecorp for all they do to fight crime in this city.

Now you all may be wondering what happened to that menace that used to fight these criminals. Surely it would be better if he was still around? At least back then crime wasn't quite so high right? Wrong! But I'll get to that in a second. That colossal waste of tax payer money is trapped in another dimension.

As many of you know three years ago Earth ,and especially New York, was witness to a Cosmic fight between the world eater Galactus and his first herald. This crisis called in our best heroes the Justice League and the Avengers. Some of the bravest mutants the X-Men. Even great local heroes the Fantastic Four and Titans. Before you ask yes Spider-Man also helped probably so he could get some of the glory. The fighting ended up so intense that the alien creature ,that I'm told is called the Fallen one, transported Earth's heroes into a dimension that's being called the Void.

Now I wouldn't wish death on anybody. Even my worst enemy. Except Spider-Man! I can't tell you folks how happy I was to hear that that menace got trapped in that other dimension. My only regret is that we don't have more heroes here in New York to work with the police like the Defenders. (Pause) Look the crime rate is a problem. But instead of spending their money on doing something practical about that Super hero supporters Bruce Wayne and Iron Man aka Tony Stark have spent the past three years spending billions of dollars on creating a machine to bring back what they assume will be the corpse of Spider-Man. I'm told they're doing this to give the family of the man under the mask some kind of closure. Now I feel for the family and their loss but I for one won't miss that menace.

In other news former employee of the Daily Bugle Peter Parker is still missing. Tomorrow will mark the three year anniversary of his disappearance and no he is not secretly Spider-Man. If you have any information on his whereabouts please contact..." J. Jonah Jameson's broadcast continued as he ranted.

(JL/Av Watchtower)

"Is it done Dr. Brashear?" The first hero in history Superman said while floating above the construct and examining it with his X-ray vision.

"For the millionth time yeah it's found him." Tony Stark replied while he sat typing on a console. Interrupting Adam's reply in the process.

"Actually it's only been his 273rd time asking." Reed Richards said as he stretched himself thin all over the construct as he and his wife did some last minute adjustments and scans.

"274th! You're forgetting the call he made from Earth." Dr. Hank McCoy better known as Beast said as he and King T'Challa and High Queen Shuri checked on the vibranium casings used for the machine's designs.

"Guys today's the day we can finally bury Peter right next to his Aunt, Uncle, and Parents where he belongs." The Flash said as he and Wally zoomed around the device to check for any defects.

Just then Dr. Strange and Fate awoke from their astral projections With Strange informing "I can't sense his Soul in the Void anywhere so it's safe to assume he's no longer living."

Fate continued with "The likelihood that his corpse will be returned to us unaltered is close to zero percent."

Despite the fact that he felt his time could be better spent elsewhere Hank Pym was also helping out today. "I know you guys liked him more than me but I gotta say are we even sure this is going to work?"

Captain America was the one who responded before Superman could retort as he entered the room escorting Peter's currently ex girlfriend Mary-Jane Watson and her husband of seven months. "It has to... Cuz I don't know what I'm gonna do if it doesn't."

Cap had become noticibly darker since Spidey's entrapment. He didn't like the fact that the universe would snuff out a bright light like Peter. He liked it even less that he had to attend Peter's Aunt May's funeral in his stead. And he absolutely loathed that he couldn't tell May that Peter was Spider-Man before she died. He knew from Anna Watson that May blamed Spider-Man for her nephew's disappearance. In a sense she died both hating her nephew and loving him at the same time. The entire Parker family line was gone unless you counted Peter's three clones Jessica, Kaine, and Ben. Something about those three just rubbed Cap the wrong way though. So as far as he was concerned the entire Parker family line was no more and the world was s whole lot darker for it.

Moments later Wonder Woman and Carol Danvers came flying in at top speeds followed by the Titans and X-Men.

"Did we miss it?" Diana asked. If we're being honest this gathering wasn't just to get Peter's body back it was also going to be his funeral of sorts since he hadn't had one yet. In fact neither of Peter's identities had a funeral for them. That didn't sit well with Diana. A warrior if Peter's Calibur deserved a proper send off. Diana had been using his Excalibur sword in honor of him since... Well the day he got trapped in the Void. The day he sacrificed himself so Scott Summers aka Cyclops could leave. It was MJ's decision to loan out some of Peter's legendary weapons and Excalibur was one Diana used with pride.

Carol couldn't help but wonder how much hell Peter must have went through. 'Death by Starvation. What a way to go.'

Moments later the portal was activated. J'onn stood closer to Vision as he watched the body of Peter Parker reenter their dimension. The first thing J'onn noticed was that he couldn't feel Peter's brain waves. After all Peter was a thinker and seeing his mind no longer in action really drove home the point that Peter was no more.

Vision noted that Peter's face looked as youthful as ever. He was laying down with his hands to his sides. Almost as if in resignation. Vision could only imagine the kind of hell Peter would have had to endure in his final moments as he starved to death. That's when Vision noticed that despite his youthful face Peter's hair seemed to have changed from his natural brown to white. Initially he thought that it was just frost from the other dimension.

Everybody crowded around Peter as Superman X-rayed his heart and confirmed that it was no longer beating. The crowd then began to let out their emotions. Clark, Adam, Steve, and Bruce straight up leaving the room to cry in their own way.

The moment of grief continued for some time until Peter opened his eyes. His heart never beating and his mind never thinking.


	2. Three years ago

**(Three years ago)**

The Void was as it's nickname suggested, a cold and desolate space. If you were to enter all you would see is the night sky. Minus the stars. You could even walk in the Void despite the fact that nothing was the ground. You could wall crawl on the ceiling despite the fact that nothing was there. And if you were to blast ,say heat vision, you could see the beams travel infinitely even though you'd clearly be standing on the ground. This location was being used as the battleground for the fate of the universe. Little did anyone know it was a lose/lose situation.

"I go high you go low?" Captain America asked.

"Sounds good to me!" Superman responded.

With coordination Superman flew into the Fallen one's knee bend forcing the being to buckle. In response Captain America tossed Mjolnir slamming it into his face knocking the being flat on his back. Kal El called the hammer to him and brought it down on the Fallen one's head causing an electric shockwave. Next Thor came in from on high bringing stormbreaker the hammer axe down on the Fallen one creating an even more massive electric shockwave than Superman. Next Green Lanterns John Stewart, Hal Jordan, and Jessica Cruz bombarded the downed being with constructs and lazers. After that Iron Man and Batman blasted him in tandem. Iron Man with repulsar blasts and Batman with Batarangs obviously.

Despite all this the Fallen one returned back to standing as if he had been hit with a paper clip and nothing more.

"Oh that is it." Wonder Woman said as she and Captain Marvel came in from flying beneath the Fallen one to deliver punches that created a blinding light and shockwave so massive it knocked even Superman to his knees. Reason Diana was being less merciful than usual is because her girlfriend/rival Grail was trying to fill the void left by Darkseid's apparent death at the hands of Thanos. She wanted to get back to her asap because the reports she'd been getting were... disturbing. Diana felt that the good she helped instill in Grail was beginning to be snuffed out by the culture of Apokalips.

After that the fallen one was wailed on by the Black Panthers and the X-Men. The slashes from the siblings and Wolverine actually drawing what amounted to blood from the cosmic being. Finally Kamala Khan and Reed Richards stretched over him to restrain him.

The goal of the heroes was to keep the Fallen one as far from the unconcious form of Galactus as possible. They all knew if Galactus died the universe would die with him and then all of reality. The cosmic balance had to be protected at all costs.

The main problem was that the Fallen one wasn't the only threat. Spider-Man and Blue Marvel were busy battling/restraining Doc Ock and Lex Luthor. Luthor's Legion of Doom and Ock's Sinister six teamed up as if this was part of a plan. And Peter knew from experience that until Ock started gloating the plan was still in full effect. The villains ,at the very least Ock and Luthor, had them right where they wanted them. That bit if information did not sit well with Peter. Still there was nothing he could do about it just yet.

In the distance Peter could see Johnny Storm and Cyclops fending off the Martians brought by Luthor. Peter was glad for that call by Batman. Last thing they needed was those guys in their head. Peter's musings were interrupted when his Spider sense went off. He had just enough time to react to the incoming form of Adam Brashear as he was blasted by Luthor towards Peter. Catching the antimatter reactor of a hero Peter helped him to his feet while glaring at Luthor and Ock.

"Okay Adam so what's the play." Peter asked.

"That war suit was built for Superman so it can take hits from me. Whatever upgrades he gave it since last time... it was clearly for me. I'm not making any progress."

"Yeah Ock's trickier than usual too. It's like he gave the suits back their artificial intelligence. They're acting autonomously from him. All I need to do is give him a good shot to the head and knock him out. He hasn't upgraded himself in that regard."

"Why don't we switch then? Maybe you'll have better luck against Luthor than me."

"Alright"

Adam flew back at impressive speeds before shooting straight for Ock. Only problem was when he got within a certain range Ock caught him in an antimatter bubble.

"You heroes always so predictable. We knew you two would think to switch up your fighting partner. Everything is going according to our master plan." That statement was followed by Ock's villain laugh.

Unlike Adam Peter was doing better against Luthor. By that I mean Peter was ripping out wires and other mechanisms from the suit causing colossal failures all around.

"What do you think your doing? Do you have any idea how much this costs?! Unhand me you bug!"

"You know I thought you'd know better than to call a spider a bug! We're arachnids! And you call yourself a genius?! Please! Superman's smarter than you and he only has average Kryptonian intelligence."

With Lex's suit out of the fight he was no longer a threat. Especially after Spider-Man webbed him up in a cocoon along with most of the six and syndicate. That's when he noticed what happened to Adam so he turned his attention to Luthor's suit. He started searching it until he came across what he was looking for. With a small device in hand Peter made his way to Ock and Adam.

"Ock last chance to surrender."

"Not a chance arachnid. I don't know how you beat Luthor, unless he was as big an idiot as the rest of these wretches. But you will not defeat me."

"Oh I know I won't."

That caught Octavius off guard. Spidey admitting defeat? What kind of Black magic was involved for that to happen?! Better yet what game was he up to!?

"You won't be able to trick me Arachnid."

"Oh I'm not going to beat you but he is." Peter said while gesturing to the trapped Blue Marvel.

"Ha and how you do you plan on freeing him?" Ock said genuinely amused. That is until Peter pulled out the device he swindled from Luthor's war suit.

"You recognize this" Peter said as he pulled it out. "I wondered how Luthor could even compete with Adam over there. But then it hit me. He had to have a powerful antimatter absorber to go toe to toe with the Blue Marvel. So what happens if I just adjust it to become an antimatter lazer and aim it at your containment bubble."

"You're bluffing! You ,arachnid, are no engineer or scientist. You don't have the intelligence to figure out something as complex as-"

He was cut off as Spider-Man proved him wrong by blasting the containment unit and freeing Blue Marvel. The freed hero proceeded to make short work of Ock and the Martians before he, Peter, Scott, and Johnny rejoined the others in their fight against the Fallen one.


	3. No idea of the consequences

Let me take the time now to explain how the heroes plan to get home. The scientist heroes worked together to develop a sort of beacon that Nick Fury and Amanda Waller had the recall command to. When the heroes finished they were supposed to be recalled back to Shield HQ. Two extra ones were given for Galactus and Silver Surfer to recall them out of the Void. Now I'm sure I don't need to explain this but things never go according to plan. Well for Spidey anyway.

At the start of the fighting Peter had given his beacon to Cyclops for safe keeping. Unlike their utility belts Peter didn't have a container unit built to withstand cosmic forces like the X-Men.

'Mental note to self build containment unit that can withstand cosmic level energy' Spidey thought as he finally got his bearings.

He had been knocked down by a beam of energy from the Fallen one. The first herald of Galactus was currently distracted by the current herald the Silver Surfer. The Surfer had been busy trying to awaken Galactus but at this point they had switched to plan B. Plan B was outfit Galactus with a beacon and pull him out of the Void. Hopefully he could be roused while back on Earth. A game of hot potato had taken place with any hero that had the beacons taking a blast to the face. It seemed not even the Fallen one could escape this place of his own power. So perhaps Luthor told him of this place. Perhaps he thought he could commit a murder suicide in this place.

Peter could understand revenge. Especially against Galactus. But the cost of doing so was far too high to sit back on. No hero on Earth could just sit back and wait for Galactus to come out on top. If he won at that. Besides when Galactus came to you begging for help are you really going to say no? So it was decided that Galactus would never target Earth for consumption unless it was the last planet in the universe. In return the heroes of Earth would be his Shield. To bad fairly early into the fight he got knocked out. Now only the Silver Surfer stood between the Fallen One and Galactus since every other hero was knocked out cold. Even the likes of Superman though the Fallen one was far from 100 percent himself. Normally you'd think Surfer would be able to handle him if only slightly but with Luthor's augments at play as well as the fact that Surfer had been spending a vast amount of energy trying to awaken Galactus it dawned on Peter that if the Surfer lost the universe was doomed. He'd never see MJ or his Aunt May again. MJ had some big news for him too. He was pretty sure that news was that she had landed a big Marvel movie to do but who knows what role she landed. If it was that at all.

That's when Peter witnessed it. The Surfer had Fallen. He couldn't believe it. All was lost. No body was up. No body was an any condition to fight. No body could save the day. That's when he heard a familiar but faraway voice...

"Now I know I didn't raise no quitter." The voice said in admonishment.

"Uncle Ben?"

"Now if you can waste energy to complain you can use that same energy to GET BACK UP."

Peter flashed back to the very first challenge he ever had which was on a baseball field. You know those automatic baseball throwers. Well Peter couldn't even hit a ball. He wanted to give up but his Uncle wouldn't let him. Eventually Peter got good with returning the orbs and he celebrated.

**(Insert Spider-Man Homecoming main theme extended version)**

"Dead for over a decade now. But you're always with me." Spider-Man said as he gained a look of determination under his mask. He got back up despite the pain and despite his body's protests. Time seemed to slow down for him as his Spider sense went haywire. Peter could see the Fallen one approaching Galactus.

An apparition of his Uncle Ben stood behind a crouching Peter with his hand on his shoulder. His next words were the same as years ago. And they were all Peter needed to hear. "Go get at 'em Peter."

In a blur of movement Peter scooped up the body of Silver Surfer and rushed past the Fallen One. He then activated the two beacons in his possession sending the two cosmic entities away. That left him and the Fallen one alone.

A quick glance let Peter know that the villains he had webbed up were also gone. No doubt they had their own way to get out. Still that didn't help Peter any. He was trapped in an alternate dimension with an angry cosmic entity. To make matters worse he was a sizeable distance away from the other heroes.

'I hope MJ will be ok with giving me a massage tomorrow. I already know I'm gonna be so sore tomorrow.' Peter thought to himself. With that Peter rushed the Fallen one. To the cosmic entity's astonishment a full power punch from Spider-Man was something he actually felt. However Peter kept his barrage up. Becoming a blur and then disappearing to the naked eye altogether. Peter was using the Void's mysterious walls and ceilings to keep his momentum. If he was actually paying attention he'd realize he was moving far far faster than anything he'd ever done before. Also he'd have known about a thousand punches ago that he had already knocked the Fallen one out cold. What was happening now was just cruel and unusual punishment.

It took Supes and Cap to pull Peter off of him.

"That's enough son." Cap said. His face mirroring the other stirring heroes.

"Yeah you got 'em."

"Wait wha-."

Now Peter noticed the bruises he had left on the face of a cosmic entity. He also felt the searing pain in his knuckles, wrist, feet, legs, and hands. Peter was beyond tired but the day had been saved thanks to Spider-Man.

**(Some time later)**

After everybody said their congratulations and etc. people began recalling back to Earth. Everybody was still in shock over what Spidey had accomplished. It was decided to just leave the demi immortal Fallen one in the Void. With no other way in or out the heroes and Galactus could rest easy knowing that they would no longer have to worry about him. Pretty soon only Peter and Scott were left.

But this is where tragedy struck. You remember when I said things never go according to plan. At least for Spidey. Remember how earlier it was mentioned that he left his beacon to Scott Summers aka Cyclops. Finally do you recall Doc Ock never gloating. I would like to remind you he is called the master planner for a reason.

You see the Martians made sure to accomplish two objectives when fighting Cyclops. The first objective was to destroy the beacon meant for him. The second was to implant a simple thought. 'Return to Earth no matter what.' This was Doc Ock's backup plan. To at least get rid of Spider-Man once and for all.

"Scott can you give me my beacon now." Peter asked but then he saw the look on Scott's face. "What? Don't tell me it got damaged!?"

"Actually it did." Scott said as he pulled out the beacon from his left pouch.

'Wait isn't that the one he put away for himself?' Peter recalled Scott putting his beacon in the right pouch

"That's okay we can just use your communicator to contact Shield HQ. See if they have any ideas on how to get us out of this mess."

Peter was already trying to brainstorm ways to get both himself and Scott back to Earth.

"Sorry Peter the X-Men didn't get one of Reed's phones."

That's when it hit Peter that Cyclops was pulling out his beacon. He also noted that Cyclops had no way of contacting HQ to let them know they were trapped. Not unless one of them...

"I'm sorry Spider-Man but unlike you I have a team to look after." With that Cyclops closed his eyes and pressed the button. In a flash Spider-Man was all alone in the Void.

**(Earth)**

When Cyclops opened his eyes he could see his team mingling with the other heroes. Casting a glance in another direction he was seeing flashes still.

'Guess time really does work differently there.' The leader of the X-Men thought to himself.

He eventually noticed the big three of the Avengers and the Justice League conversing with each other and the directors. The directors being Nick Fury and Amanda Waller. The big threes being Cap America, Iron Man, Cap Marvel, Superman, Wonder Woman, and Batman. Cyclops felt he should tell Nick what happened to Spider-Man before anyone else but when he got close he could hear the concern on their faces. They were all crowded around a monitor.

"What is it." Diana asked.

"That's the problem. We just don't know." Nick said as his eye glanced at Carol.

"Even at my best I've never been able to travel that fast." Carol deflected once she caught Fury eyeing her.

They had just taken note of Cyclops's presence when the figure they had been watching sped up even more. The figure landed through the roof with many heroes slowly catching on to what was happening. The figure revealed itself to be Grail.

"What the meaning of this?" Amanda Waller demanded.

"Where is he?" Grail responded while staring at the ground.

"Where is who?" Diana asked the girl who she hoped she could still call her significant other.

"Spider-Man! Where is he?!" Grail asked looking pleadingly into Diana's eyes.

Scott answered nervously and slowly. "I broke my beacon. Spidey elected to stay behind since I have a team to get back to. I was just coming to Fury to see what we can do about bringing him back."

In a flash Grail had Scott in a one hand chokehold. "Do you have any idea what you've done? Do you have any inking, clue, or idea of what you've just allowed to occur?"

"What are you taking about?" Scott asked. He was an inch away from blasting Grail if things kept up. "I like Spidey just as much as the next guy but he was the only one that wasn't part of a team out there. He was the only one that wasn't WORTH as much as the rest of us."

Now the heroes had mixed reactions. Some agreed with Scott that Spidey was the most logical choice to stay behind. Others disagreed strongly.

"YOU COLOSSAL DUMBASS!" Grail shouted. "The balance has been irrevocably damaged."

"What do you mean? We saved Galactus." Nick Fury said while gesturing to the now awoken giant. Upon his wakening Galactus got a distant look on his face. As if he became cosmically aware of something. On the inside Nick was already thinking up ways to rescue his godson.

"I'm the goddess of anti-life he's the god of life. He's supposed to exist the balance me out. I'm pain he's pleasure. But right now the only powers at work are mine and..." Grail got this far off look on her face as she realized that she wasn't the only force Peter's presence balanced out.

It was Galactus who voiced Grail's thought for her. In his deep voice he only said one word. One name. The other force life balances out. "Death's"


	4. In the Void

Peter was alone and that feeling was not a joyous one. In the Void there was nothing to see, hear, smell, feel, and most certainly there was no food. Unless you counted the unconscious first herald of Galactus. It was like Peter had been stripped of his five senses. Problem with that was Peter knew that they were very much still there and very much active. While the heroes had been fighting, the magic casters of the group had flares of magic going so the heroes could see. Now they had all gone out. Peter hadn't felt this alone since his Uncle Ben's funeral and even then it was all in his head. He still had his Aunt May after all. But this was different. This wasn't in his head it was real and that made it all the more scary.

Peter decided standing still wasn't a good idea so he started moving. He could have been moving for only minutes, perhaps hours, even years. Peter didn't know. Time didn't exist here. Peter's built in watch feature of his mask hadn't moved since the moment Scott left. Almost as if the presence of the others had somehow brought Time with them. But now that they were all gone... Now there was no time at all. Eventually Peter, who had been walking in a straight line up to this point, turned around and made his way back to the body of the Fallen one. The sad scenery there hadn't changed at all. Peter had expected him to wake up by now. But since time didn't exist here maybe his body wasn't recovering?

As Peter mused that's when SHE appeared before him. It was a simple woman. A Caucasian female that Peter could only describe as unremarkable. From her facial structure and features to her lack of dress. She had a chest but no nipples. She had eyes but there was only a black coloring for her pupils. Peter could tell the actual pupil was missing. If anything she looked like a painting. Exotically her hair was green with red and black tips. She was floating in the air and descending to Peter's position. She levitated the body of the Fallen one. In the next instant Peter could see chunks of him ripping from his flesh and next his body as the pieces disappeared into the void. Before Peter knew it he was alone with this woman.

She looked directly at Peter as she finally touched down onto the ground that didn't exist. She examined him briefly then she spoke.

"You're a fundamental."

"Um who are you. And what did you do with..." As Peter trailed off but he still gestured to where the Fallen one had been laying.

She got this far off look, as if she was remembering something long forgotten.

"I am non existence. That which is not real. I was called Mikaboshi once." She winced as if she was struggling to remember something important. Or trying to get her facts straight. "Master Oblivion was once a name given to me. I am the embodiment of this place. I am simply an entity." Her facial features shifted to one of frustration. "You should not be here. None of you should have disturbed my quiet."

"I am very sorry for trespassing in your domain. I humbly beg your forgiveness..." Peter was about to still ask about the Fallen one and if there was a way out but then she continued to speak as if Peter wasn't even there.

"I can't get rid of you like the other one. You're a fundamental. If I do that life there will end. Can't be helped must wait until he gets you. Other one no longer exists. He wouldn't come for him anyway." Entity said as she turned her back to Peter.

Peter was starting to think she was loopy but he did catch one thing. She had wiped the Fallen one from existence. Suddenly he couldn't move as his body seized up. No matter how much he struggled this invisible force kept him in place.

"Must teach him a lesson. Must make sure he never allows this to happen again. Use your mind. Learn about existence. Use it to punish you. To punish him." With that she turned around and seized Peter's head.

He felt extreme pain as if his head had been cracked open.

"What are you doing to me?"

"I am... upset. TORTURE you. Teach lesson to one above you."

There was nothing but the Void and Entity to hear his screams.

**(Present day)**

Lois Lane world famous reporter and not the current girlfriend of Clark Kent. He was married to his childhood friend Lana Lang. The relationship between Clark and Lois didn't end well. Right now she was visiting her college classmate and what many would call the interview of the century. She was scheduled to meet Peter Parker. But the world now knew him as the former hero Spider-Man.

Around the first thing he did after he was rescued from the Void was hold a press conference. Obviously he revealed his identity to the world, and the fact that he had no loved ones left for his enemies to go after since his Aunt had passed away in his absence. On top of that Reed Richards revealed that Peter was a walking marvel. His heart and brain could no longer be scanned by normal means. It was as if he was no longer part of this dimension.

Obviously every reporter on Earth wanted to get an interview with him. He seemed to turn down every last one, according to Lois's information that is. Lois hadn't thrown her hat in that stampede. She felt her old friend Peter needed time to grieve but the things she heard from Clark scared her. It seemed Peter's emotions were subdued. Like there was some force that had numbed him out. He didn't even talk to the other heroes about what happened to him in the Void or why he was still alive. According to them he should have starved to death. Since then he ate with a ravenous hunger but that wasn't anything surprising. Still her Editor Perry White had put her name on the hat for interviewers vying for Peter's attention recently. As evident by her being at this particular hotel, Peter had accepted.

Lois was nervous though. She and Peter hadn't really been close after graduation despite the fact that they used to date. And of course there was the factor of Peter being one of Clark's three best friends. Those being Jimmy, Bruce, and Peter himself. Even so Lois hadn't really been close with Peter in a long while. She hoped after this interview she and Peter could catch up maybe. That is if he wasn't so extremely changed. Psyching herself up she walked into the world famous Las Vegas hotel that Peter was staying at. She ignored the lobby surrounding her and made a bee line to the penthouse elevator.


	5. Diana's reasons

**(Titans Tower New York Raven's Room)**

She was awoken by an intense heat. What had torn a flaming hole in her room might have startled a lesser being, but Rachel Roth was the daughter of Trigon. It would take a lot more than some black fire to scare her. The fire spreading across her room morphed into a weird shape, and Rachel could tell it was staring at her as she stared back. She could feel the demon blood within her boiling as it reacted to the presence around her. She decided fairly quickly she had had enough of this contest and spoke first.

"Who or what are you? Did my father send you? You can tell him he's not getting me or this world!"

The entity took it's time but it did respond.

"I have been called the Goblin force before. I've chosen you, Rachel Roth, as my next host. We don't have much time. She's on the move." The flames then began to flow down Raven's open mouth. Raven realized the flames that were force fed into her were a power like nothing she had ever felt or heard of before. She could feel her mind growing expanding to accept all the new knowledge. Never had she experienced power like this. Not even even she had stolen her father's powers.

**(Las Vegas)**

I first need to take you back to Diana's past to explain the hotel Peter Benjamin Parker was staying at. Diana had been banished from her home of Paradise island. What most people don't know is two things. In that time since the initial banishment her personal items from her home were delivered to her by her mother. These included a fortune in various artifacts older than the Roman empire. Second Diana is not an idiot.

In her immortal life since the World War Diana had amassed a fortune in investments from modern things like Apple to things less modern like Wayne Enterprises. That's right ladies and gents Diana's fortune helped make the Wayne fortune. Now obviously Diana didn't just invest eventually she pooled her funds into a conglomerate of a rather large size. Put simply Diana is one the world's secret billionaires. The kind that don't let their wealth become public knowledge. The kind that aren't recorded by Forbes. Then there's all her royalties on Wonder Woman merch.

Now what does all this have to do with Peter staying in a hotel?! Basically Diana secretly owns the place. He's staying at the Prince hotel and resort's (this is a fictional hotel) penthouse just so you know. Diana also owns multiple hotels in Paradise, Nevada. To put that in perspective Diana owns the Mirage, the Venetian, Caesars palace, the Prince and the Luxor. Additionally Diana has shareholdings in various companies of her own. This includes a rather famous Circus act.

Now you're wondering what does all this have to do with Peter still and I'm coming to that but first I'll explain why Diana had strong feelings for the Voided arachnid. The answer has multiple parts. The first is Peter's very own Aunt May. Through various bullshit plot convenience reasons Aunt May wound up on Themyscira. While there she had a nice chat with Diana's mother Hippolyta. After their chat Diana was no longer banished from her own home. Diana now enjoys a good relationship with her mother. She owes all that to Peter's Aunt May but also in part to Peter for telling his Aunt about her situation. As Uncle Ben would say "You never want to experience an angry May Parker."

The second part had to do with the fact that Diana lived in New York for a time. While Superman was the first hero in history Spidey popped up second. Diana had watched his career with interest but she herself never bothered to participate in the hero life. That all changed when Lois Lane interviewed him with J. Jonah Jameson acting as her counter. While being interviewed Spidey said those famous lines. Additionally he said: If you have the power to change things, to do good, to save lives, and help others. But you don't and bad things happen; they're happening because of you.

His statements about responsibility haunted her. The proof was in the results. While organized crime went up the overall crime rate dropped drastically. Spidey's existence was squashing crimes of convenience completely. But then the Green Goblin appeared in New York.

The final straw was when she saw random New Yorkers throwing whatever they could at the Goblin to distract him on the News. They tried to occupy his attention long enough for Spidey to save a blonde haired chick and a bus of children. When Wonder Woman saw that she had had enough. How could she, a person with powers, do nothing while random citizens tried to help Spider-Man save lives. She brought out her old armor and set out. Diana made it in time to catch the blonde which saved her life. Meanwhile Spidey saved the bus full of children. After that Diana worked together with Spidey to make short work of the Green Goblin.

To put it simply that other reason is because Spider-Man inspires her. When he came back from the Void he had changed. That scared her. Add onto that the fact that Grail, her girlfriend, had all but made it clear that she had to be near Peter to make sure he was safe. Do I really need to continue painting the picture?

So Diana all but forced Peter to stay in Vegas where she could keep an eye on him. Yes that's what all this has to do with Peter. That's what we've been missing too. Additionally Vegas was also in the middle of a desert. In the event that something ballistic happened they could take any fighting out there and hopefully avoid any collateral damage.

The League and the Avengers had agreed to Diana keeping a close eye on him. Course Peter outing his own identity as Spider-Man didn't help any. It was the main reason Diana ushered him to Vegas. He all but ruined any chance of a life he could have had in New York at this point. The weird thing was Peter didn't seem to care.

**More to come out tomorrow**

**Next chapter: Lois**** interviews the Voided Spider.**


	6. White Crown Black Crown and Clear Crown

When Lois made it to Peter's penthouse room she wasn't surprised in the slightest by the decadence on display. She had interviewed enough rich snobs in her life for this atmosphere not to phase her. Seeing Psylocke of the X-Men did give her pause though. She hadn't expected the person to answer Peter's door to be a woman dressed in the way that Betsy did. The first thing Lois eyes went to was Betsy's thighs.

"Hey eyes up here Ms. Lane! And they say guys are pigs."

Shaking her head Lois apologized "Sorry just wasn't expecting you to be here. I thought Peter would be alone."

Eyeing her Betsy replied "Yeah alright. All things considered he kinda is alone. I mean no family, no friends, he doesn't talk to any of the other superheroes. I know he and I never had the best relationship but we have teamed up before. Plus he's helped the X-Men out a bunch decades ago. It's just... unnerving seeing him so quiet all the time. Gives me chills."

"So what's the deal? I mean why are you here exactly?"

"I'm going to be brutally honest with ya. I volunteered. Charles doesn't fully trust Grail or Diana or the JL and Avengers since I'm being honest. Plus Spidey used to be a friend. So he, Logan and Ororo thought it might be in mutant kinds best interest to have our own set of eyes on Peter. You know, not just trust the eyes of regular heroes."

"Mmm hmmm I'm going to be even more brutally honest. Charles is fucking terrified of the fact that no one can read Peter's mind since he's come back. Couple that with the fact that Spidey's stomped the entire X-Men lineup, that included you I might add, by himself. Charles is actually worried about what kind of a threat Peter could turn out to be if the other heroes sic him on them for whatever paranoid reason. Especially since his last line of defense is himself and his ability to shut down minds. But that doesn't work on Peter anymore." Seeing Betsy's slightly concerned face Lois added. "Please I've been doing this job for a long time. I do my homework Ms. Braddock. Charles should know better than to think so poorly of Peter."

"I actually agree with you there. And that's just based on the stories I hear from Logan, Laura, Rogue, Hank, and Wade's crazy ass. Still I figured this might be a chill long term assignment so I volunteered. So far it's been a blast. Except when I'm alone with him. It's creepy but kinda cool too. You'll understand what I mean by that in just a sec. Usually Grail is with him or Diana but they are both on a date tonight so I came up here to keep my eyes on him."

"You know I'm kinda disappointed the Avengers didn't send anyone to watch him."

"I mean they did. Wanda's here somewhere but she's got a show with Zatanna later tonight. And Carol's busy freaking out about the fact that she's in love with Rogue, Jessica, and Monica at the same time."

"Wait X-Woman Rogue that switched brains with her?"

"Yeah."

"Her best friend Jessica as in Spider-Woman Jessica Drew?"

"Uh huh."

"And Monica the daughter of her best friend that she's known since childhood. The same Monica that Carol was in the hospital the night she was born and held her as a baby. That same Monica Rambeau?"

"Yep."

"Shit! That girl needs to get her identity crisis under control."

"She volunteered like me. Guess she still hasn't gotten over her Spider-Man crush either."

"Oh fucking hell."

As the two ladies had been chatting Betsy had been escorting Lois to where Peter was in the penthouse. What she saw actually didn't surprise her all that much. They found Peter at the kitchen counter tinkering with what looked like a metallic smoke detector to Lois. That brought back memories of their college days. It actually made her smile seeing him at work. Still she was here for an interview.

"Hey Peter, its been a long while."

"From my perspective it's been too long. But so is everything." Peter responded without ever looking at Lois.

"So Peter how do you want to play this? Do you want to just talk a little first? Or do you want to just jump right into the interview?

"You should ask the questions Ms. Lane." Peter responded while screwing in one last joint of the device. Peter then went over to a pot on the stove. Lois was surprised to see Peter had actually cooked for the three of them. Albeit spaghetti but still. For a moment Lois flashed back to their first date all those years ago. She remembered vividly how that date went. Lois recalled it as one of her better dates.

"See this is the cool stuff I was talking about. He's still considerate of others." Betsy chimed in Lois's ear as Peter set the table. Betsy however was relagated to the in room bar counter. Not that she minded. It was Peter and Lois's interview after all.

But after they sat down facing each other Lois finally got to see what she was warned about by Clark. Peter's brown hair had been changed to white. He had grown a lot a facial hair. But most drastic of all, his eyes were pitch black. From Lois's critical eye she couldn't find any pupils in his eyes. It gave Peter a truly creepy vibe to him. Especially when she couldn't see where he was looking. She could tell he was watching her though. Eventually he started chowing down on his food. After a time Lois calmed down enough to join him. Then she realized that was probably why he cooked food. If she saw him behaving like a normal person, like a human, maybe she wouldn't be so scared.

"God damnit Parker. Still so analytical."

"I try." Peter said as he took another forkful of pasta. "After what happened to me... my critical thinking has been forced to evolve."

Struggling to swallow a mouthful that was just a tad too big for her. The way Peter spoke creeped her out just like how Betsy said it would. It was like talking to a robot. Except even a robot could be programmed to simulate emotion. Peter was different. A disturbing analogy popped into Lois's head. It was like talking to a black hole.

Soon enough Lois asked "Got anything to wash this down with?"

"Oh right please forgive me Ms. Lane." Before long Peter returned with three wine glasses. Lois was expecting Peter to pour her some wine. I mean it's obvious since he pulled out wine glasses right? You and her would be in for a rude awakening when Peter poured her some chocolate milk instead. Lois just chuckled at that while Betsy just chugged the stuff and sat quietly eating. Lois almost wanted to bust out laughing at Peter when he took a sip from the milk as if it were actual wine he was trying to savor.

Eventually Lois pulled out her notes and asked her first question. She pulled out a tape recorder as well for authenticity's sake.

"So while I realize this first question is one I want answered for personal reasons I'm still going to ask it. Mr. Parker why did you reveal your identity to the world?"

"The reasons are varied and copious. I wanted to prevent any hero team from trying to recruit me. If the entire world knows who you are, especially the criminals, those with identities may not want you as part of their team. Especially when you've developed as many enemies as the old me."

Lois couldn't help but catch onto that part. The old me. What did he mean by that?

"You see every super hero on this planet I know and a few from the stars and other dimensions have tried to kill me. One of them succeeded."

'Wait what?' Lois thought. 'Did he seriously just say every hero he knows has tried to kill him. And one of them succeeded? Wasn't Cyclops's the last person to see him alive.' Lois cast a glance to Psylocke only to see her equally as astonished as she was.

"Wait according to Cyclops he broke his beacon and you volunteered to stay behind."

"To be honest I'm sure that's the exact outcome that would have happened had I been allowed a choice. But the moment Cyclops realized that he broke his own beacon, instead of giving me back mine and then discussing things. Or even just discussing things. He decided his own life was worth more than mine. To be fair if he or any other being had stayed behind Entity would have wiped them from existence."

"Who or what is Entity?"

"She or rather it is the ruler of that realm. She has no love for any of the existing nor does the one above all hold any sway over her. Since this body is the center of the web of life she couldn't kill it without destroying all of reality. For whatever reason she doesn't want that. Still I was an existing being in her perfect nothingness. She was angry and she took it out on me."

There, for just a split second Lois heard emotion in Peter's voice. It was fear and pain. Now you guys may not think much of that but for Lois that moment scared her the most. Peter was the type of guy to crack jokes in the angel of death's face. Even when scared he masked it with humor. But to hear a silent acknowledgement of fear from Peter of all people. That sent shivers down Lois's spine.

Gulping Lois asked. "H- How'd she take it out on you."

"Torture. Eventually, about halfway into my time being in there she took a liking to me and decided to stop hurting me. She taught me all sorts of things then."

"That's horrible. I can only imagine what being tortured every moment of your life for a year and a half... My God..." What else could you say after that.

'Tortured by a cosmic god... thing for a year and a half. Perhaps the emotions got tortured out of him.' Lois wondered. Lois looked to Betsy and even she understood the severity of what Peter just revealed to them if the look on her face was any indication.

"You misunderstand. Time doesn't exist there. All of human history is but a single moment in there."

"What are you saying?" Lois wasn't an idiot she figured it out but now she was even more horrified.

"To put it simply the amount of time I experienced in there to me would be the equivalent to the universe's conception after the big bang until the moment I was pulled out of the Void. In the simplest of terms I'm Eons old now Ms. Lane and I spent half of that in hell."

Lois legitimately was going to be sick. Peter was a man she loved. A friend who she knew would always be there for her. Yet somehow he was literally sent to hell by a fellow hero no less. It was no wonder why the X-Men were scared Peter would come after them. Scott literally sent Peter to hell. 'That's...' Lois was having a very hard time processing how heroes could treat other heroes that way. Shouldn't their energy be better spent on villains? Psylocke was no better. Hell she was already planning on giving Charles a call and bringing the new information to light.

"You... You said the first half right? Of your time in the Void right? What about the other half?"

"She took a liking to me, said I started out the center of existence. She said before I left I'd become the center of nonexistence. Since I've come back my abilities have... diminished but still... I don't have my Spider powers anymore either. That's another reason why I can't be Spider-Man anymore."

"Did you hear about the things that happened since you've been trapped?"

"Yes. Since the center of the web of life was no longer in the web of life the wheel stopped. There was no one to regulate the flow of life. All potential children were still borns. Couple that with the fact that the forces of Anti-life and of Death had no counterbalance. The birth rate of New trees and crops dropped dramatically-"

Betsy was the one who interrupted Peter. "Yeah without you... I haven't seen anything this bad since Thanos had the infinity Gauntlet and snapped away half of all life. 'Cept with you gone there could be no new life."

"Did you know you were that important?" Lois asked

"I'll be honest. No I didn't. I never thought I was anything special. But don't worry about new life. Someone is coming here tonight to rectify that as we speak. Ms. Lane you might want to press the blue button."

With that Peter stood up from the table and stared at the night sky from a nearby balcony window. There was a shooting star that seemed to be coming right towards them. The thing was it kept getting larger and larger until the entire Vegas skyline seemed to be shining bright flaming yellow. In an instant Psylocke was on the ground writhing and convulsing in pain. Suddenly her body burst into flames including her sword. Her screams became even louder as the star drew nearer. Lois suddenly realized that Peter had handed her the device he had been working on. She also noticed the blue button. Obviously she pressed it and she found herself engulfed in a shield that expanded over Psylocke as well. As soon as it did the flames and Betsy's screams died out. Though the Asian X-Woman was passed out cold.

Lois turned back to Peter just in time to see the star explode the entire penthouse away in a burst of flames. The room looked like a scene from hell with all the flames burning away the decadence of man. Still in all the flames stood Peter as calm as ever.

'He had been expecting this' Lois realized.

That's also when she took note of Jean Grey. A world famous therapist whom Lois knew had died. But she had some knowledge about the Pheonix force and how it could bring the dead back to life. Still seeing her there with wings of fire scrambled her mind. Then as a bystander it hit her. Peter's the center of life. The Pheonix is the embodiment of life. It was only natural that they would have business with each other.

As if the scene of hell and light before her wasn't enough. The shadows began to coalesce. They converged and out of them emerged someone Lois actually recognized. Someone she knew very well. Raven of the Titans. Though she almost didn't recognize her. Raven's skin was red. Her normally purple hair was now black. She had four glowing red/orange eyes. And most shockingly of all deer antlers on her head. Like with Jean, Raven seemed to have wings made of black fire and shadows.

Lois had no idea what was going on, but as a woman that used to date Superman she knew a cosmic fight when she saw one.

**Look up Marvel's Goblin Force if you want to see what it is Raven has that can let her go toe to toe with the White crown of the Pheonix Jean Grey**

**Stay tuned to see what the Voided Peter does next. Maybe he won't be sticking around for much longer.**


	7. Cosmic Imbalance

If you told Diana Prince ten years ago she'd be dating the ruler of Apokalips she'd probably kill you. If you told her she'd be in love with a woman who killed her own father. Well actually to be honest she probably wouldn't say much about that one. Even so Diana tended to count her lucky stars that Grail and herself ended up falling in love. Though to be honest the pair were caught up in an explosion from Aphrodite's power. Still the pair courted long after. Diana spent a long time teaching Grail the difference between the tactics of good and evil. With the help of Spider-Man she taught Grail the meaning of responsibility and so much more. Grail was a girl who was righteously confused on so many fronts about existence. Still with Diana's help she sorted everything out.

At this moment in time the pair were on a date at one of Diana's fancy restaurants. The five star Las Vegas kind. Each were eating fish. I don't really need to tell you how expensive the fish's price tag was because it's not important. What is important is the subject of conversation between the two. The answer was the same as every other person in the world. It was the only subject worth discussing. What was going on with Spider-Man?

"So now that we're done eating you mind telling me what's going on with Peter? While you're at it why exactly is he so important to you? Do you know what's happened to him?"

"(Sigh) Look it's complicated. Are you sure you want to hear this?"

"If it helps me understand the situation better and prepare for any future threats? Yes!"

"Peter is next in line to take over the job title of Great Weaver. The current one is the African god Anansi. The problem is Peter was made from the center of the web of life and destiny. The web is a mirror and recording of everything that exists, has existed, and will exist. Any manipulation to it affects reality on every level across every dimension. That means any manipulation of Peter that isn't something that can happen naturally in the universe affects every realm you can imagine. In this way he's not just the Great Weaver apparent he's also the god of life. To some the god of reality and time.

The reason I know all this is because of the Anti life equation that I've absorbed. It makes me the goddess of Anti life. My job is to limit Peter in a sense. He and I work together. He and I are so essential to one another it wouldn't be that big of a stretch to say I'm his cosmic wife. Don't get upset at that terminology." Grail added seeing the look on Diana's face.

"Peter can only create realities. But he and his future helpers can't destroy them. That's my job. I destroy the universes he creates when the time comes. I keep him in check. On another scale Death makes sure that the universes he creates have a balance of life and death within them.

When Peter vanished from all realities the cosmic balance shifted. The damage this time will probably take years to recover. Thankfully there were other forces at work to keep the remaining life force in the universe in circulation. Namely the Pheonix force, the rock of eternity, and for Earth the Jinsei... Mother Earth's will. That's why everyone hasn't just dropped dead. That's why Earth still has crops growing albeit more subdued now. Still no new life energy is flowing throughout the web. That's why there are no newborns. The forces at work can't justify them with the amount of energy they have to work with. Now that Peter's back the flow has returned but it's being restricted. Like a bottleneck is on it. The Void has changed him and a lot of forces are discussing a solution to it. Still I've tasked myself with keeping him safe until he ascends."

"So let me get this one hundred percent straight. Peter's very existence allows for the creation of other dimensions. Your very existence destroys them. So without Peter here for the past three years dimensions were getting destroyed while no new ones were being created? Damn wish I'd known how important and sexy my girlfriend was. Hell wish we'd known how important Peter was." Then Diana frowned "If you've known he was this important all that time why didn't you say anything. We could have better protected him."

"How was I supposed to know this could happen. Shit he didn't even know how important he was. Besides he has that Spider sense of his. That thing is literally the universe and time incarnate warning him of danger."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously!"

"Well that explains why nobody can ever tag him. Hmm so where do I fit in this scale of yours? I mean I am the daughter of Zeus. I'm the current Queen of the Greek Pantheon that's got to count for something right?"

"Aww heh heh it's cute you think that that makes you matter. You're just a goddess but Peter and I are backed by fundamental forces of the multiverse. We're on a completely different scale. Still if I hadn't merged with the Anti life equation I'd be like you. Just a goddess."

"Say if the Anti life equation makes you so important and powerful why can't you just use, I don't know, the life equation to fix whatever's wrong with Peter?"

For a moment Grail just blinked at Diana owlishly. "Diana I could kiss you. You're such a genius. Now why didn't I think of that?"

'Wait it can work out like that?' Diana thought to herself, though out loud she said "What's stopping you?"

"Really in a public place like this Diana?... Fuck it why not. Not like I give a shit what earthlings think." Before Diana could react Grail pulled her into a steamy kiss that left her breathless.

"Hmm so how do we get the life equation?"

"That's the easy part you know Kyle Rayner right? The white lantern color IS the life equation. We just need to get him to make a ring for Peter... WAIT DO YOU SENSE THAT?"

"No what is it..." But just then Diana's eyes bugged out as she sensed a massive amount of energy headed Peter's way.

"WE NEED TO MOVE NOW!" Grail exclaimed as she flew out of the restaurant as fast as she was allowed to go.

'Agreed' Diana said in her head. She too rushed to return to Peter's side.

"We should contact the Captain Marvel; get the Avengers involved as well." Grail added as she flew ahead of Diana to the flaming penthouse Peter was staying at.

**(Meanwhile)**

Jean had no idea why the Phoenix abruptly brought her back to life. What she did know was that it had something to do with Peter Parker and the universe itself. Whatever it was it was important enough that the cosmic bird had taken the wheel and was in complete control of her actions. It seemed as though it had no intention of allowing Jean to control her own body any time soon. All she could do was watch what unfolded in her own head, unable to act at all.

She could see Rachel Roth, also known as Raven, a founding member of the Titans. Though she was vastly changed. Jean could faintly feel the same energy coursing through her veins as the Phoenix. Though it was decidedly darker. Darker than when Jean was controlled by the Dark Phoenix. Still Jean had faith Raven could wrestle control from whatever it was. Jean had learned to control her emotions through Raven. That is to say Raven put in a herculean effort towards teaching her the control of her emotions that she enjoyed prior to her fall. Both her and Banner learned a lot from Raven.

You may think that Jean would have been surprised by Rachel's current look or at the very least thrown off. The reason Jean wasn't had to do with the fact that she'd seen Raven lose control before. While this current look was a little more extreme than that time, her demon form fed on a lot of energy. And if whatever possessing Raven was anything like the Phoenix than it was going to find itself being fed on by Raven's demonic heritage.

"While I've been expecting you I've got to ask what business does the Pheonix force and the Goblin force have with me? Shouldn't my being in this reality be enough." Peter said as he folded his arms and glared from the cosmic bird to the cosmic demon.

Jean/Phoenix responded "The balance is redressing itself too slowly. You are still too broken to function properly. I'm here to rectify that. To burn away the corruption.

Raven/Goblin responded "I'm here to make sure she doesn't push things too far into her favor. There must be as much positive life and emotions as there are negative. That is why they call it the comic balance."

Still staring at each other the Phoenix cautiously walked over to Peter. Never once taking her eyes of the Goblin. She placed her hand on Peter's chest. Over his heart to be more precise. The flames in the room began to focus in on Peter. Soon even the flames from the Pheonix's wings began to flow into Peter.

On the inside Jean could feel the Pheonix getting weaker. That surprised Jean beyond anything she'd experienced while being it's host. How could you ever weaken infinity? Whatever was happening between the Phoenix and Peter was actually making it weaker. Still it was more than strong enough to keep suppressing Jean. After what felt like an eternity the Phoenix was done and it stepped away. Peter immediately responded.

"What the fuck was that?" ANGER clearly evident in his voice.

Next walked up the Goblin chuckling sinisterly. It too placed it's hands on Peter's chest. Soon black flames and shadows could be seen flowing into Peter. Like the Phoenix before it the Goblin seemed to grow weaker as time passed. Soon enough Peter collapsed as he passed out. Still it stepped away from Peter but it walked right up to Jean's face with a snarl.

"I'm going to burn you." Jean's distorted voice said.

"I will consume you." Raven's equally changed voice responded.

Soon the two teleported away, but in the distance Lois saw two massive pillars of flames one red and yellow the other black. The pillars erupted from the middle of the desert. Suddenly the building began to fix itself. Before long it felt as if time itself had been reversed. Looking at the clock Lois could tell that time was still moving as normal. A door to the room burst open as Lois spied Wonder Woman and Grail coming to her. First they took notice of her shield and then of the unconscious Peter and Betsy.

"What happened?" Grail said as she went over to Peter and placed her hand over his heart like the other two.

Lois concisely went over what happened with the Phoenix and the Goblin. Raven coming here and Jean being brought back to life. She especially went over the room reparing itself."

"Do not worry yourself, that was me. Sorry I couldn't get here sooner." A voice Lois didn't recognize said.

Grail turned around and frowned at the sudden appearance of two individuals. "Not like your powers would have been able to affect them. They both transcend you. Lord Liu Kang and Lord Raiden." (I kinda replaced Kang the conqueror with Liu here)

"You'd be surprised what a couple dragons can do to a Phoenix and a Goblin Lady Grail. Greetings as well, and to you too ladies Diana, Lois, and Betsy." Raiden answered for the Titan deity.

"Not that I don't appreciate you two being here and all. I kinda feel safer knowing you two are near Peter. But what the fuck are you doing here."

Lord Liu Kang responded this time while raising his eyebrow. "A cosmic fight of this scale taking place so close to the next Great Weaver? Do you really have to ask?"

"The sands of time are in disarray. This fight is being felt across many realms. More importantly the demons of the Netherealms are taking notice of the web's vulnerability." Raiden informed.

"That can't be good." Betsy said as she finally woke up thanks to Diana. "Some guard I turned out to be."

"Do not blame yourself for what transpired today. You alone are no match for the forces at work." Liu Kang comforted her.

As he finished speaking members of the Justice League and Avengers began teleporting into the room. They were quickly filled in on what was going on with Peter and what he said about Scott.

Batman was the first to speak up. "Well we clearly need to keep a closer eye on the X-Men-"

"Agreed." Iron Man interrupted.

"We'll have to table that for now. Do we have any idea why they came after Peter? What was their motive for being here?" And what are we going to do about the forces of nature fighting out there in the desert?" Batman continued as he walked over to the room's window.

"Especially considering either one could blow up the planet." Natasha added from Bruce's side.

"They came here to pour their own life force energy into Peter. Considering each of them can hold an infinite amount doing so to Peter and by extension the web of life itself must have severely weakened them. But that helps us out. We can fight them but it'll take someone like me. Someone who can pool their energy from forces other than life. Like my anti life energy or Mistress Death's energy. Still it would be better if Peter would wake up. Right now he has the authority to stop those two from fighting." Grail answered.

"So you're saying at the end of the day they are like us? They're just looking out for Peter!" Superman said as he spied the cosmic showdown that was heating up.

"Do you have any suggestions on how we can wake Peter up faster?" Green Lantern John Stewart asked.

"Actually we thought about using the life equation to help fix Peter's whatever. Can you get in touch with Kyle?" Diana chimed in.

"Sure but it might take him awhile to get here."

"Hey I got an idea. He needs life energy right! Would some from the rock of eternity help?"

"It certainly couldn't hurt." Scarlet Witch said and she and Zatanna finally showed up. "We came as soon as we felt what was going on."

"So we're splitting up. We'll leave Peter to Raiden, John, Zatanna, and Shazam while the rest of us see what we can do about Raven and Jean." Captain America stated in his commanding tone.

The entire time Thor had been silent with his arms folded. Suddenly he called down the bifrost without warning and he was gone...

**(Moments later)**

Billy cried out SHAZAM on the roof of the hotel. Obviously that called down lightning from the rock of eternity directly into Peter's body. Unlike most things that lightning hits Peter's frame remained unfazed and his eyes closed.

With his arms folded Raiden spoke up next. "I will take him to the Jinsei chamber. Please have Kyle Rayner meet me there. Perhaps the combination will have Peter active again in short order." With that the thunderer was gone.

**Please if you read this story leave a review**** and suggest future plot directions. I'm open to any suggestions at this point.**

**So the final chapter of as far as I've pre planned for this story is the next chapter.**

**I'm announcing the title of the story that will take up some of my time after this one is finished though it's first chapter/prologue comes up pretty soon. It's being done in honor of Mortal Kombat 11 announcing Spawn as a playable character. The name of the following story should give you plenty of clues as to what it's about. The title is Gwen Stacy: Hellspawn.**


	8. Sluts for Pussy

**I gave Peter an elder sister. Why? I wanted him to have another sister other than Teresa and also to fit Peter as a middle child instead of the eldest. She is actually based on a character that I actually own of the same name. She's been watered down power wise to fit in the marvel universe. In my story she's the Nanite Queen. In this one well read and find out. Let me know what you think of her personality.**

When Thor returned home to Asgard, to the realm Eternal, he made a beeline directly towards where he knew his father would be. Thor was furious and his rage was targeted at his own Father and King. Odin the Allfather was standing in the tree of Life chamber. He was busy with work when Thor threw Odin's guards out of the way as he marched towards his back.

"You lied to me!"

Odin responded distantly as his mind was on other things. "I lie to you all the time. What lie have you caught me about this time?" As he spoke he turned around. His face had a look of dismissiveness to it.

Seeing his face Thor couldn't control himself so he threw Mjolnir at Odin. The Allfather easily caught the handle and pointed it back at Thor.

"You forget your place! You forget who gave you this hammer in the first." After a noticeable past pause Odin continued. "I am you King first and your Father second. Just as you are a Prince first, my son second, and a god last!" Odin yelled and then growled back at Thor.

With that Thor called the hammer back to him and Odin allowed it.

"Why did you lie to me about the tree of Life? I thought it was supposed to be the center of life. I thought it was the incarnation of all life force energy. Now I find out that Spider-Man is the center. That the Phoenix force is the incarnation of life energy."

Odin just looked at Thor like he was a pestering child annoying him. It was a look of disappointment and slight contempt.

"On the matter of Peter Parker. You were not privy to the information about his importance because you did not need to know. You are not privy to information regarding the cosmic balance because you Thor Odinson have proven yourself rash and hot headed. You've proven time and again that you are nothing like Loki. You do not think before you act."

"Sometimes it's necessary to act instead of just talk."

"Now is not one of those times." As Odin said this he funneled some of his Odin force back into the tree of Life by placing his palm on the tree. For the first time since coming into the room Thor actually looked at the tree. It looked like it was going through winter. It's leaves were strewn about the great Hall. Thor was crunching on its leaves as he stood. This brought Thor out of his rage. The tree of Life should be Eternal. This should perhaps never happen. At a closer look the tree seemed to be dying.

"I did not tell you about the cosmic balance because you were not ready to bear the burden. But now it seems I don't have a choice."

"What are you saying father?"

"(Sigh) Before... Back when I was King to all and father to none. I had a lover. She was host to the Phoenix. She's buried here in this very room. Under the tree. I planted a seed at great Anansi's advice. That seed grew into this tree. Since then after I partake of the fruit it has provided... I am imbued with power I didn't have before."

"Are you saying that the Odin force..."

"Yes. It is power. Power borrowed from the Phoenix force. From the web of life." As Odin said this a small fruit grew out on the tree as if by magic. Odin plucked the fruit. He turned and handed it to Thor. "And now it must be returned if we are to have a tomorrow."

(With Grail)

She and the others were a few meters away from the fighting cosmic entities. She noted the heroes getting ready to fight. Years ago she would have let them leap to their deaths as cannon fodder but she was a better person now thanks to Diana. She wasn't going to just let them all kill themselves.

"What do you heroes think you're doing?" Grail asked as she pulled down the hood on her red and black imperial cloak.

"We're preparing to defend the Earth?" Superman responded his eyes focused solely on the fighting women.

The man's overconfidence got on Grail's nerves. She knew with his personality he shouldn't be overconfident. And to his credit he tried not to be. But with an entire planet basically worshipping you it's hard to forget you're not a god. Superman had the speed, strength, and energy output of a god too! So that didn't help. But Kal El did not possess the soul of a god. He was easily swayed by worldly ideals. And that also meant he would be no help in this fight. At least not yet.

"None of you are going out there to fight those two!"

"We're not going to leave you to fight those two for us. This is our home." Diana said her usual compassion and determination in her voice.

"Diana I love you, but you're not going to be any help. Besides did you forget I was born on the same island as you. This is my home planet. It's not going to be destroyed or conquered on my watch."

"Why do you suggest we stand down?" Batman asked.

Her father once told her, aside from Spider-Man and Wolverine, Batman was the most dangerous Earth human. It took years of knowing the JL through her relationship with Diana to see it. The thing her father feared was Bruce's mind. The crazy thing was she could sense a small amount of divinity from his mind. Like he was descended from some god and his mental strength was on par with the likes of Thoth. That was a frightening prospect. But over the years Grail had begun to notice and respect the fact that the man could figure anything out and anyone. All except Peter but he was an exception to the rule.

"You do know what those two represent right? The sum total of all life energy that has existed, will exist, and is existing simultaneously. Last I checked you're all living beings. Those two could literally decide to cut you off from the life energy they are allowing you to have right now and you'd drop dead. In order to fight them you'd need to be powered by a force of nature that can actually harm them or transcends them. I have both. The Omega effect ignores their power, and need I remind I'm the goddess of Anti life. So unless you guys have the power of death gods like Hades stay out of my way. If you want to help, protect the civilians out in the city. I'm not confident I can keep the fighting just between us here in the desert but I'm gonna try."

"What about Lord Liu Kang?" Iron Man asked. He hated not being able to go out there and fight at all.

Grail glanced at the Titan as she prepared to enter the fight. "He's the god of fire and lightning and Keeper of Time. He's useless, no offense, in this fight."

"She's right. The Phoenix and Goblin force both transcend time itself." Liu Kang confirmed.

"Yeah and what is lightning and fire gonna do to things made of fire!" Grail added as sarcastically as she could muster given the situation. Peter definitely had been rubbing off on her prior to all this.

"Even so I still plan to fight."

"You serious?" Grail asked.

"You'd be surprised what two dragons are capable of Grail." Liu Kang said knowingly. "But first I'll put up a barrier."

Suddenly Liu clapped his hands and a mysterious bubble expanded outwards. It covered a huge radius before it stopped.

"There I've stopped the flow of time outside this bubble now any stray energy that leaves here will not harm those outside. I've erected another around Peter. It should help speed up his recovery."

"Well at least we have time on our side." Grail quipped.

"Gods above Peter's rubbing off on you!" Diana exclaimed.

"Shit I know!" Grail replied.

Grail and Diana's relationship to Peter was weird to say the least. Prior to his disappearance the couple often enjoyed double dates with MJ and Peter. Often enough MJ and Diana would describe Peter and Grail as borderline flirting. They couldn't figure out who was initiating the flirting with who though. Having inherited her father's throne- Wait no that's not quite right. After usurping her father's throne from her other family members Grail began exploring the cosmic depths of both the Omega effect and the Anti life equation. The result of which was Grail coming to understand Peter's importance and his deep connection to herself. Rather she liked it or not Peter could understand her. He understood the notion of doing good rather the populace liked you or not. This understanding of each other led to a small attraction and that was the cause of their behavior. Peter and Diana worked to instill Earth values that Amazon war culture didn't teach. Grail's lessons from Earth clashed with what she understood from Apokalips and the countless dimensions beyond. But Peter's teaching position fed into Grail's cosmic attraction to him.

The equation was the real power behind Grail and what kept most of Apokalips in line. To the common people Darkseid had been after the equation for years. They believed it to be a power that surpassed Darkseid. And here Grail was in complete and total control of it thanks to the training she received on Earth. Grail understood the true meaning of life. She figured out what Darkseid couldn't and that was why she had such vast control over both the Omega effect and the Anti life equation. Grail figured out that life is what you make of it. It had no one single design and therefore many equations could both support it and counter it. The Anti life equation was merely used to figure out a job. It was essentially a questionnaire and if you passed you got the job of Anti monitor. Grail not only passed she aced the test unlike her father who at best scored a C average. This meant Grail unlocked the powers full and untapped potential. It also meant Grail controlled it and not the other way around.

Diana had her own unique bond with Peter. Diana once came to Peter with a problem and to her slight amazement he had an answer. Years ago her younger brother Jason donned armor created by their father Zeus for her. It was a gift that would enable Diana to channel the full might of any Olympian god she chose.(canon) The problem with it was that it would only channel one god at a time. Her task was to see if Peter could unbind her gift from her brother. Peter wasn't able to do that but he did one up her.

(Years ago)

"So do you think you can do something about this?" Diana had finally finished explaining things to Peter. She chose Peter to help her with her problems not because he was also a hero but because Peter was the world's foremost expert on Biochemistry. She figured something like that had to be involved in the armor her father made her. Though Peter obviously wasn't her first choice. She had previously taken her brother to see both Doctors Fate and Strange. They both claimed that the magic it would take to separate Jason from the armor had too high a price. Seeing that it was meant for Diana and made by a Sky Father god (King of the gods) it made sense her father would take steps to insure it couldn't be taken off by someone else. Since magic couldn't fix the problem Diana turned to science.

Peter was currently in his Horizon labs office. Having heard everything from Diana he got to work. He was examining and scanning Jason as she looked on.

"Well that is fascinating. It's kinda like Ock's tentacles in that there is a connection between the suit and his nervous system. He's able to command it with his thoughts alone. I've never seen anything this advanced in my life and I've seen a lot in my day."

"So are you able to separate it from him?"

"Good news bad news time. Bad news is I can't separate them. Good news is I think I can fix the situation at least. I don't have the tech to pull it off. Not here anyway. But I know someone who does... just pray she's willing to help."

"Who is this mystery person?"

"She sorta considers herself my older sister. I kinda do too. Speaking of sisters Teresa should be coming by. Send her up when she gets here. She might be able to help me convince our sibling to pitch in." With that Peter left to go back to his office room.

After several hours of waiting in Peter's lower lab Diana grew restless and barged into his office. She saw him just as he powered down a holographic projection that looked like it came from Star Wars. He turned slightly surprised to see her.

"Any news?"

"Yes good ones in fact. She's willing to give my idea a try and help us with it. She'll be bringing her equipment with her shortly."

"Who exactly is this older sister of yours? I've never heard you mention her to anyone!" Diana left off the part about an older sister not being in Bruce's files on Peter. Although the files never mentioned Teresa either.

"I'm not exactly sure how much I'm allowed to tell you... Hmmm. She works for a U.S. government agency or former agency. She was born Eva Marie but right now her public name is Vanessa Locke. She was trained in espionage by my parents. At the time she considered them to be parental figures for herself. Apparently they had been trying to get pregnant even back then. Unluckily for them both my Dad and Mom had small chances of conceiving a child individually. Together and well... Anyway Eva didn't really have a parental figure growing up so my parents kinda adopted her and she them. Eventually I was born but by that time Eva was a major spy in her own right."

"Seems like you could say a lot." Diana grinned at Peter.

Peter didn't return it. "She told me to tell you that her agency was aware of Themyscira years before Steve Trevor made it to your island. Apparently the agency considered wiping it off the map but she convinced them not to."

At that Diana frowned. "Is her agency as overconfident as Shield."

"The organization she works for is above Shield's pay grade."

That floored Diana. She had never heard of an organization bigger than Shield. Or Cadmus for that matter. An organization the JL and the Avengers hadn't encountered before. The JL leader in her was worried now.

"Are you certain? Can you really not say anymore."

"No he can't say anymore." A woman with black hair and black lipstick answered for Peter. She literally just appeared in the room out of thin air riding a motorcycle. She had her helmet in her hand. All in all her look reminded Diana of something out of Tron. She looked like she had many circuits running all throughout her body as well as her bike. She was wearing a skintight black leather catsuit that had various symbols glowing a light blue. Even her eyes were glowing the same color. She wore a genuine smile, as she seemed focused on Peter.

Diana knew that look. It was one of pride. She figured this woman was proud of Peter. That seemed evidence enough for Diana to assume that the woman was Peter's supposed elder sister.

"And you are this Eva Ma-" Diana paused as the woman held up her hand.

"Vanessa Locke. I haven't been called by my birth name in a very long time."

"Peter seems to not be able to say much on you but perhaps you can tell me what it is you actually do."

At first she looked at her and smiled at him again. "Thank you for keeping your information to yourself little bro." Now Vanessa turned to focus on Diana. "I've been given special permission to divulge limited information about my branches of our agency. I am not to reference any of the other branches or their heads other than to inform you that there are other branches of the agency. Now question Ms. Prince, you know of the O.S.S.?"

"Know of- I used to work for the O.S.S. Both myself and Steve Trevor."

"The Office of Strategic Services never disbanded. Most members were cut off but it continued on in secret. We have been forced to evolve and now no longer exist under any governmental authority. In fact we operate both Shield and Sword. You could say they're the SS in OSS."

"So let me get this straight the OSS never disbanded? You work for them? And on top of all that you're saying you guys secretly control both Shield and Sword."

"That is correct Ms. Prince. I'm at liberty to discuss myself so I'll tell you about me now. I'm the only branch director to run more than one branch. I control both the technologies branch and the fields agents branch."

"She's basically James Bond." Peter said from the sidelines.

"Please!" Vanessa scoffed. "That dude's based off me."

Diana smirked with her arms folded. "So you're a womanizer that sleeps with women and then when you're done with them you leave or they die. All this despite the fact that you're also a woman."

After several moments Vanessa began to speak matter of factly. "Yeah womanizer sums up my sex life pretty accurately." Seeing Diana's expression Vanessa continued. "Oh come on you don't actually think a man could actually score that often with women do you? As a woman, an Amazon no less, you should know it's easier for a woman to seduce a woman than it is for a man. Seriously some of the best womanizers in history have been women."

"Sorry Diana she doesn't come with a filter. It's just crass or vulgar from her. Despite her stance on sex-"

"Which is have it as often as I can."

"(Sigh) Despite that, she's probably the smartest person on the planet. She's the world's foremost expert on Nanotechnology for certain."

"Now there is a sidenote with that." Diana noted that Vanessa had gotten extremely serious suddenly. Like that playfulness from before had vanished. "Peter here is probably the smartest person on Earth without augments by our calculations. I have many augments thanks to the nano bots coursing through my veins. They increases my intelligence by a lot, I'm just gonna say a lot. And who you calling crass? I'm very intelligent Thank you very much!" Diana Cath caught that she didn't mention anything about vulgar.

"By my estimates each nanite has the computational power of your brain as is. So considering that... your base IQ should be multiplied by the number of nanites in your system." Peter added on while rolling his eyes.

"Wow little bro that is actually pretty close to how it works."

"And how many nano bots do you have in you right now?" Diana asked in threat assessment mode.

"Several trillion. Like hundreds of trillions." Vanessa stated bluntly.

Diana's mind been to analyze. The highest IQ can go on the scale is 300 meaning her computational strength stops there.

'Problem is her memory recall on top of processing power is well.' "Beyond belief." Diana thought out loud.

(Okay I feel I need to dumb down this right here. Basically what she can know has not changed. Essentially anything a regular human can't figure out given time she can't either. However she can figure out anything that is humanly possible in essentially an instant. On top of that she has a massive amount of memory space in her head. Any problem she's ever solved she can perfectly recall how to solve it.)

"They are the size of atoms." Vanessa added helpfully back to her playful personality. "When I first started injecting them into myself I wanted one for every atom in my body but that's an Octillion and I don't have enough bots for that... Who am I kidding of course I have enough bots for that. Truth is it's unnecessary to house that many in myself. The amount I have is more than enough."

"So what can you do?"

"Excuse me honey?"

"Well if you're Peter's sister, although not biologically, and you're willing to be around him despite his luck well that just means you have something extra going on. So what can you do?"

"Well aside from fuck like no one else on Earth- hmmm... You ever played Watch Dogs?"

"No what's that?" Diana frowned in thought.

"You know what nevermind. Basically anything automatic on Earth I can control. I can also make constructs like your Green Lantern friends. Either true constructs though matter manipulation, Nano imitation constructs, or hard light constructs. I can also fabricate anything you can think of given enough time."

"And that's why Peter called you here..." Diana finally caught on to why Peter contacted his older sister.

"Exactly" Peter confirmed. "I figured since I can't get the suit off of him maybe if we make a copy and you are the one wearing it we can trick them into only recognizing you as the host. Failing that at least both of you will have the suit. Science at work Diana."

"Just one problem Peter. Did you forget the suit was made by Zeus King of the gods."

"Mt. Olympus and no you don't understand the best part-"

"I met Zeus before." Vanessa interrupted with a thoughtful look on her face. "He's not nearly as good in bed as Hera."

Now that comment Diana couldn't just ignore. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah baby momma?"

"You're not suggesting that you've slept with a god, my father Zeus no less. And I definitely know you're not suggesting that Hera, Queen of the gods and of marriage, faith, and motherhood, was ever unfaithful."

"Well I'm not suggesting she let some dick that wasn't Zeus's inside her pussy if that's what you're thinking." After a very long pause Diana assumed Vanessa was done talking. Just as Diana was about to return to her conversation with Peter Vanessa continued. "But what I am saying is that I've ridden your dad's cock before and it's not all that great. I don't get how soooo many women have been seduced by it. I mean Peter's bigger than him-"

"Hey don't bring me into this."

Ignoring Peter's outburst Vanessa continued. "And I've slipped my tongue inside your Queen's pussy. And I've shoved my whole fist in there. Still can't believe she had never been fisted before. Oh I also fucked Aphrodite... And Artemis... And Athena... And Eris. Yeah your entire family tree are sluts for pussy."

**So what do you guys think of Vanessa Locke so far? Review with your thoughts on her.**


End file.
